familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roseburg, Oregon
| population_total = 21181 | population_urban = | population_metro = | population_density_sq_mi = auto | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = Pacific | utc_offset = −8 | timezone_DST = Pacific | utc_offset_DST = −7 | coordinates = | elevation_m = 161 | elevation_ft = 528 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 97470, 97471 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 541 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 41-63650 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 1126298 | website = | footnotes = | official_name = }} Roseburg is a city in the U.S. state of Oregon. It is in the Umpqua River Valley in southern Oregon and is the county seat and most populous city of Douglas County. Founded in 1851, the population was 21,181 at the 2010 census, making it the principal city of the Roseburg, Oregon Micropolitan Statistical Area. The community developed along both sides of the South Umpqua River and is traversed by Interstate 5. Traditionally a lumber industry town, Roseburg is the original home of Roseburg Forest Products, which is now based in nearby Springfield. History The city was named for settler Aaron Rose, who established a homestead within the current city limits on September 23, 1851. Rose was born in 1813 in Ulster County, New York. In 1851, he came to Oregon from Coldwater, Michigan, where he had lived since 1837. Rose constructed the first building in what would become Roseburg, a rough structure made of poles and clapboards with a front room about 16 or 18 feet square; it was used as a grocery store, backed by a dining room and kitchen. Originally, guests could use the floor of the front room to spread their beds or were able to sleep out of doors under nearby oak trees. His first structure served as a roadside inn and tavern for many years. Rose built a proper hotel in 1853. He died in 1899. Fountain, reconstructed in 2002]] Roseburg was first known as Deer Creek because it was at the confluence of Deer Creek and the South Umpqua River. In 1854, voters chose Roseburg as the county seat over rival town Winchester. Rose donated of land and $1,000 for the building of the county courthouse, and the important buildings of Winchester were moved to Roseburg before 1860. Deer Creek post office was established in 1852, and the name changed to "Roseburgh" in 1857. The spelling was changed to "Roseburg" in 1894. Roseburg was incorporated by the Oregon Legislative Assembly on October 3, 1872. Timber Capital of the Nation The fortunes of Roseburg grew with the lumber industry. In 1937, Roseburg Lumber opened. Founded by Kenneth Ford, the company became the major employer in the community. Other major employers, including Weyerhaeuser, Champion and Sun Studs also developed and grew during this time. By the 1970s Roseburg branded itself as the Timber Capital of the Nation. Roseburg Blast On August 7, 1959, at approximately 1:00 a.m., the Gerretsen Building Supply Company caught fire. Firefighters soon arrived at the building, near Oak and Pine Streets, to extinguish the fire. Earlier in the evening, a truck driver for the Pacific Powder Company, George Rutherford, had parked his explosives truck in front of the building, which was not noticed. The truck exploded at around 1:14 a.m., destroying buildings in an eight-block radius and severely damaging 30 more blocks. The truck was loaded with two tons of dynamite and four-and-a-half tons of the blasting agent nitro carbo nitrate. Rutherford had parked the truck after arranging his delivery for the following morning, despite warnings given to the Pacific Powder Company two days earlier not to leave such trucks unattended or park them in "congested areas". A police officer named Donald De Sues and the Chief of Police were on site and managed to evacuate citizens from the area of the truck before the explosion. Donald De Sues and the Chief of Police were recognized as heroes that day and were both killed in the blast.Roseburg Newspaper and Police Department A total of fourteen people died in the blast and fire, and 125 were injured. Damage was estimated at 10 to 12 million dollars; the powder company was eventually made to pay $1.2 million in civil damages, but was acquitted of criminal wrongdoing. Roseburg's downtown was rebuilt, primarily by businesses using money collected from insurance claims. The city built a new bridge over the South Umpqua River on parcels affected by the disaster. Since the incident, it is commonly referred to as the "Roseburg Blast" or simply "The Blast". In 2005, SOPTV produced a documentary examining the Blast and the experiences of those who were involved or witnessed it, entitled The Roseburg Blast: A Catastrophe and Its Heroes. Mass shooting On October 1, 2015, students at Umpqua Community College near Roseburg were attacked by a 26-year-old gunman, who killed nine people (eight students and an assistant professor) and injured nine others. The gunman, a student at the school, committed suicide following a gun battle with police. This was the second school shooting in the Roseburg area, the other being a 2006 shooting at Roseburg High School. On October 9, President Barack Obama privately visited families of victims of the shooting. In 1968, Bobby Kennedy had given a speech in Roseburg advocating for gun control for the mentally ill and for those with a "long criminal record" of murder.http://www.msnbc.com/msnbc/robert-f-kennedy-discussed-gun-control-roseburg-50-years-ago Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Roseburg's elevation is approximately . Its highest point is Mount Nebo, a hill to the west of Interstate 5. Through the 1980s, it was known for its band of 10-20 feral angora goats. Residents said they could predict the weather by watching where the goats were on the mountain; if they were high, the weather would be good. If rain was pending, the goats moved to lower levels. Because the goats wandered across the freeway for grazing, they were a risk to traffic. In the 1980s, they were rounded up and placed for adoption."Mount Nebo Goats Placed for Adoption", Eugene Register-Guard, August 8, 1984, accessed October 6, 2015 Climate Roseburg has a Mediterranean climate (Köppen Csb borderline with Csa) with cool, rainy winters and very warm, dry summers. December, with a mean temperature of , is usually the coldest month, and July, with a mean temperature of , is the warmest. In a typical year, there are 27 days where the temperature reaches or exceeds , and two days with a temperature of or above . Conversely, the temperature drops to 32 °F (0 °C) or below 28 times per annum. The record high temperature is , set on July 20, 1946, and the record low temperature is , set on January 22, 1962. No other day has fallen to or below , and by the 1981 to 2010 average only 28 mornings fall below freezing. In the summer, the area has little or no precipitation and plentiful sunshine — on average, 73.5 percent of days in July, August and September are at least partly sunny. On the other hand, the majority of winter days are overcast and rainy — during this period, rainfalls of per month are not uncommon, with as much as during the record wet month of December 1955. Roseburg averages of rain per year, more than half of which falls between November and January. The wettest "rain year" has been from July 1955 to June 1956 with and the driest from July 2000 to June 2001 with only . Light dustings of snow can sometimes be seen, but accumulations are rare. The most snowfall in a month is in January 1950, but no other month has had even . and Weatherbase |date=December 2011 }} Demographics |footnote=Source: United States Census BureauMoffatt, Riley. Population History of Western U.S. Cities & Towns, 1850–1990. Lanham: Scarecrow, 1996, 215. U.S. Decennial Census 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 21,181 people, 9,081 households, and 5,177 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 9,732 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91% White, 0.5% African American, 1.7% Native American, 1.6% Asian, 0.3% Pacific Islander, 1.4% from other races, and 3.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.5% of the population. There were 9,081 households of which 27.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.2% were married couples living together, 13.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 43.0% were non-families. 35.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.84. The median age in the city was 41.1 years. 21.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.8% were from 25 to 44; 26.2% were from 45 to 64; and 19.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.0% male and 52.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 20,017 people, 8,237 households, and 5,098 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,171.1 people per square mile (838.2/km²). There were 8,838 housing units at an average density of 958.6 per square mile (370.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 93.56% White, 0.3% African American, 1.3% Native American, 0.99% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.26% from other races, and 2.48% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.73% of the population. There were 8,237 households out of which 28.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.2% were married couples living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.1% were non-families. 31.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.88. In the city, the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 8.9% from 18 to 24, 26.5% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 18.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,250, and the median income for a family was $40,172. Males had a median income of $32,624 versus $25,707 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,082. About 11.0% of families and 15.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.9% of those under age 18 and 9.2% of those age 65 or over. Education ]] Primary and secondary public education in Roseburg are provided by the Roseburg School District. Umpqua Community College is the city's two-year college. Economy , a 178-bed hospital. Mercy is the 2nd largest employer in the town of Roseburg.]] The unemployment rate in Roseburg is about 6.9 percent. During the Great Recession of 2009, the unemployment rate peaked at 16.5% before falling. The largest employer in the town is Roseburg Forest Products. With 1,139 employees, Mercy Medical Center is the second largest employer in Roseburg. Media From 1953 until 2017, Roseburg was served by a branch of the Douglas County Library System. The Roseburg branch closed on June 1, 2017, as part of the shutdown of the system, after voters rejected a funding measure in the November 2016 elections. Newspapers There are three newspapers serving Roseburg. The News-Review is published six days per week and is based in Roseburg. The Roseburg Beacon is published weekly and serves Roseburg. The Douglas County News is published weekly and is based in the nearby town of Sutherlin. Radio AM *KGRV 700 Religious *KTBR 950 JPR News and Information *KQEN 1240 News/Talk *KSKR 1490 Sports FM *KMPQ 88.1 NPR Variety *KEAR 88.5 Family Radio – Religious *KLOV 89.3 K-Love – Contemporary Christian *KAWZ 90.7 CSN – Religious *KSRS 91.5 JPR Classics and News *KSMF 91.9 JPR Rhythm and News *KDOV 92.7 Religious *KSKR-FM 101.1 Jelli – Top 40 *KZEL-FM 102.1 Classic Rock *KCNA 102.7 Classic Hits *KRSB-FM 103.1 Country *KROG 103.7 Modern Rock *KKMX 104.5 Sam FM – Adult Hits *KYTT 105.5 Contemporary Christian *KLLF-LP 106.7 Religious Television Transportation Airports There are two public airports, Marion E. Carl Memorial Field at the north end of town and George Felt Airport to the west. Greyhound closed its Roseburg location. The Central Oregon and Pacific Railroad freight railway runs through Roseburg. Roseburg and surrounding communities are served by U-Trans (formerly Umpqua Transit), a local bus service. Roads Oregon Route 99 runs through downtown Roseburg as the main north-south arterial. Interstate 5 runs along the west side of the city, across the South Umpqua River from downtown. Oregon Route 138 runs northwest from Roseburg to Elkton, Oregon, and generally east from Roseburg to its terminus at a junction with U.S. Route 97, just east of Diamond Lake and Crater Lake. Notable people *Art Alexakis – lead singer of Everclear *Mike Allred – comic book artist *H. Guy Bedwell – thoroughbred trainer in Racing Hall of Fame *Tim Blixseth – real estate developer, songwriter *Knute Buehler - Oregon politician, Rhodes Scholar *Jamie Burke – baseball player *Troy Calhoun – head coach of the United States Air Force Academy football team *Wes DeMott – author *Marion Eugene Carl – Marine Corps general and flying ace *Guy Cordon – U.S. Senator, Douglas County District Attorney, lawyer *Jeremy Guthrie – professional baseball pitcher *Bobby Henderson (activist) - founder of the Church of the Flying Spaghetti *Tyler Hentschel – lead singer of Insomniac Folklore *David Hume Kennerly – presidential photographer for Gerald Ford, Pulitzer Prize winner *John Kitzhaber – Oregon governor, 1995–2003, 2011–2015 *William W. Knight – publisher of The Oregon Journal, father of Phil Knight, founder of Nike *Joseph Lane – general and early governor of Oregon, his home is now a museum in downtown Roseburg *Jason Latimer - magician and illusionist *Matthew Lessner – director and screenwriter *Lucy A. Rose Mallory - (1846–1920), editor; daughter of the founder of Roseburg, Aaron Rose *Shelley Plimpton – former actress and mother of actress Martha Plimpton *Barry Serafin – television journalist *Alek Skarlatos – Oregon Army National Guardsman, recipient of the Knights of the Legion of Honour *Craig Tanner – film director, producer, editor *Chris Thompson - 2000 Olympic bronze medalist in swimming, 1500 meter freestyle *ZZ Ward – musician, singer, songwriter *Dave Archer (painter) – artist, resident since 1999 Sister cities Roseburg has three sister cities: * Aranda de Duero, Castile and León, Spain * Shōbu (was merged into Kuki), Saitama, Japan * Kermanshah, Iran See also * Mill–Pine Neighborhood Historic District * Roseburg North, Oregon References Further reading * Stephen Dow Beckham, Land of the Umpqua: A History of Douglas County, Oregon. Roseburg, OR: Douglas County Commissioners, 1986. * J.V. Chenoweth, Douglas County's Golden Age. Oakland, OR: Oakland Printing Co., 1972. * Douglas County Historical Society, Historic Douglas County, Oregon, 1982. Roseburg, OR: Douglas County Historical Society, 1982. * Douglas County Museum, Land of Umpqua. Charleston, SC: Arcadia Publishing, 2011. * Diane L Goeres-Gardner, Roseburg. Charleston, SC: Arcadia Publishing, 2010. * R.J. Guyer, Douglas County Chronicles: History from the Land of One Hundred Valleys. Charleston, SC: The History Press, 2013. * Eli S. Hall, Then to Now with Roseburg Schools, 1854-1970. Portland, OR: Metropolitan Press, 1970. * Norman A. Myers and Gerald W. Williams, Letters to Home: Life in CCC Camps of Douglas County, Oregon, 1933-1934. Roseburg, OR: USDA-Forest Service, Umpqua National Forest, 1983. * Fred Reenstjerna and Jena Mitchell, Life in Douglas County, Oregon: The Western Experience. Roseburg, OR: Douglas County Museum, 1993. * William G. Robbins, The Far Western Frontier: Economic Opportunity and Social Democracy in Early Roseburg, Oregon. PhD dissertation. University of Oregon, 1969. * Norman Dennis Schlesser, Bastion of Empire: The Hudson Bay Company's Fort Umpqua, Being a Narrative of the Early Explorations and the Fur Trade in Douglas County. Oakland, OR: Oakland Printing Company, 1973. * Russell C. Youmans, Douglas County, Oregon: Structure of a Timber County Economy. Corvallis, OR: Agricultural Experiment Station, Oregon State University, 1973. External links * City of Roseburg (official website) * Entry for Roseburg in the Oregon Blue Book Category:Roseburg, Oregon Category:Cities in Oregon Category:Cities in Douglas County, Oregon Category:County seats in Oregon Category:Populated places established in 1851 Category:Micropolitan areas of Oregon Category:1851 establishments in Oregon Territory